final alternativo
by buscar
Summary: Este en si no es un fanfiction propio es una idea que nacio cuando lei Global Mpreg de VERO VORTEX y pense que Aaron no iva a vivir q q como dije no es propio porque junte partes de ese fanfic con SU NOMBRE DE GODOFREDO ,TODO LES PERTENECE A ELLOS ,PEDI PERMISO PARA DEJARLO la conti ya es mia
1. Chapter 1

Este en si no es un fanfiction propio es una idea que nacio cuando lei Global Mpreg y pense que Aaron no iva a vivir q_q como dije no es propio porque junte partes de ese fanfic con otro que ahora no recuerdo el nombre ,los convine y quedo esto claro agregando algo mio, nose si esta permitido pero lo dejare un tiempo y luego lo eliminare .

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

El americano sonreía sutilmente, viendo al inglés en la cama del hospital, con los ojos cerrados suavemente, su pelo lo ondeaba la pequeña brisa de la ventana y las flores del cuarto estaban frescas y perfumadas, Alfred las ha cambiado esta mañana.

"No importa qué tan difíciles se pongas las cosas… como su héroe, no debo fallarle"-se decía Alfred mientras tomaba suavemente el rostro de Arthur en sus manos, se dedicaba a besarlo .

Eran ya las diez de la mañana. Querían gastar ese día solo los dos, sintiendo cada segundo el uno con el otro.

Caminaban por la calle tomados de las manos. Alfred saludaba a sus ciudadanos, algunos además del saludo soltaban un "Congratulations" luego, al que Alfred agradecía.

-¡América para los americanos!-

_**Arthur te amo...**_

- Peleamos hace 200 años por nuestra libertad e independencia, ¡y deja que los británicos vuelvan a tomar nuestras tierras!- el hombre escupió a los pies de Arthur, quien ahora enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Alfred.

-¡Pero qué dicen! ¡Él está esperando mi bebé! ¡No tiene la mínima intención de meterse con cualquiera de ustedes ni yo tampoco!

**Por eso voy a protejerte **

-¡Es una trampa!-gritó el hombre cada segundo más cerca de Alfred. Arthur pudo escuchar el corazón del menor aumentar su ritmo a causa de la adrenalina.

_**Yo debo protegerte...**__**  
**_

Diez segundos fueron necesarios para que se armara una querella entre ambas partes, mientras unas cuantas personas armaban una barricada para proteger a su nación, otros los ayudaban a escapar.

Corrieron unas cuantas cuadras. En un momento dado Arthur no pudo avanzar más y se arrodilló en la acera.

-Los ingleses son todos iguales…-soltó una voz desconocida haciendo que Alfred se girara a ver y se encontrara con otro par de ojos cargados de odio.

-Déjenos en paz…- murmuró Alfred. Luego sintió el pánico recorrer su cuerpo al observar que el hombre estaba armado y ahora apuntaba a Arthur en la cabeza.

_**Siempre quise ser tu heroe..**_

Habían permanecido ocultos y ahora tres hombres levantaban a Alfred impidiéndole moverse y haciendo que liberara al agresor mientras otros cinco aparecían alrededor de Arthur.

El hombre se levantó con actitud soberbia, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa de forma torpe y acercándose peligrosamente a Arthur.

-Y bueno… este es un país libre. No tengo idea qué hiciste para engañarle de esta forma pero… nosotros no somos tan imbéciles… sabemos de tus verdaderas intenciones.

_**Dime que lo logre ...**_

Tomó a Arthur, que entonces estaba con la cabeza gacha, por el cabello, mientras los otros se cerraban en torno a él. Alfred forcejeó contra aquellos que lo sostenían, pero volvió a quedarse inmóvil al ver que el sujeto tenía el arma en la cabeza de Arthur.

-Compórtese como se debe y lo dejaré vivo señor.- ordenó a Alfred. Éste relajó los músculos y abrió la boca, queriendo emitir alguna palabra, una orden. Pero volvió a cerrarla pensando en las consecuencias que podría tener sus acciones. Sumiso se arrodilló nuevamente y sintió que si hablaba la voz se le quebraría.

_**Por favor... ¿Lo hice verdad?**_

-Por favor… no le hagas daño… - dijo en un hilillo de voz comprobando lo anterior.  
Eran muchos más que ellos, eran dos contra ocho.

-Solo dije que no lo mataría.-dijo el hombre de forma altiva.- pero… no mencioné nada de no hacerle pagar su atrevimiento.

Alfred alzó los ojos para entender, asustado y perplejo. Vio cómo Arthur caía a un lado por el golpe que el hombre le había propinado, al cual siguieron muchos más. Presa de la desesperación forcejeó para liberarse, golpeando al aire, mordiendo a quien estuviera cerca, gritando… cuando a lo lejos escuchó que alguien pedía auxilio en su nombre y algunos de sus ciudadanos se acercaban a ayudarlo.

**Ahora todo esta bien ...**

–Aaron...¿Qué te parece Inglaterra? –sonrió sutilmente, acariciando los cabellos.

No recibe respuesta, quizás a Kirkland no le gustó.

–Creo que es muy tosco, entiendo… ¿Armand…? piénsalo, suena lindo, Armand Jones Kirkland, quizás sea tsundere cuando crezca igual que tú–

El estadounidense rió un poco más, la garganta comenzó a dolerle y acarició nuevamente el rostro del inglés, algunos países seguían esperando a que el estadounidense saliera de esa habitación ya considerada vacía, pero el americano es terco, siempre lo fue, terco y muy torpe e infinitamente enamorado del hombre que estaba sobre esa cama.

–¿Antony…? ¡Antony Jones Kirkland! ¿le di al clavo verdad? ¡esta vez te gustará! –susurró suavemente.

**Yo te amo...**

Los ojos se le humedecen y toca la fría mano de su esposo con cariño, esbozándole con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban una sonrisa, de esas que Inglaterra ama pero jamás parece mencionar algo respecto a ello, lo hacía sin precio, sólo uno, uno pequeño, que volviera a abrir los ojos para sonreírle, para abrazarlo y besarlo como esa mañana que ambos salieron .

_**Te amo tanto que...**_

Porque Estados Unidos ha estado llorando desde las cinco de la tarde.

–¿Albert, Mathias, Adriam, Angell, Andrew,? …–sonrió un poco más, mientras algo salado le recorría la cara.

- Ok , ok entiendo no te gusta entonces ...repetias mucho mi nombre cuando

...cu..cuando tu... –_vuelve a derramar lagrimas_

-Entonces que se llama como yo ¿que te parece?

Pero Arthur no se molestó en abrir los ojos, al igual que el pequeño, en brazos de su madre, ambos estaban fríos, no hablan. Porque lo único que queda de la familia que una vez soñaron era ese destruido estadounidense.

_**No acepto que te hayas ido**_

–Sólo abre los ojos Artie… s-sólo ábrelos, le pondremos el n-nombre juntos ¡lo haremos juntos!…–los ojos le duelen y vuelve a llorar, sólo esperando a que el ser al que ha amado por años recupere el aliento que perdió tiempo atrás.

Jones ríe una vez más. –Eres indeciso …

Porque ha estado allí más de dos horas enteras, sólo diciendo nombres, sin repetir ninguno, con esa sonrisa, porque ya ha llorado demasiado, lloró por horas abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Inglaterra, porque su amor murió.

Murió hace tres horas, el estadounidense no dejó que nadie lo tocara y sigue repitiendo nombre tras nombre, porque Inglaterra es indeciso, lo sabe, él le responderá, mientras aún lloraba pensaba que era así.

_**Tu no te haz ido**_

Los médicos se equivocaron, él no murió, su hijo no perdió su vida.

Porque nunca los emboscaran esa mañana, porque nunca lo dejo solo, porque pudo contra esos hombres, porque no dejo que lo golpearan ,por que el es el heroe, SU HEROE.

Él tendría su vida feliz, sólo falta que Inglaterra se decida por un nombre.

¿m...me amas? Yo a ti amor no te imaginas cuanto...pero tienes que decidirte por un nombre pronto ¿si?

Alfred vuelve a sonreir ,ignorando completamente lo que sucede a fuera de la habitacion las demas naciones ayi presentes ahora observaban el televisor.

Una mujer hablaba mientras a un lado se mostraba lo que parecía ser una ciudad devastada –

- Las autoridades han empezado con la evacuacion del pais hace pocas horas .Hace unos minutos se pudo ver a la familia Real abandonado lo que un dia fue su palacio ahora completamente destruido Lo que es mas sorprendente aun es que en las últimas horas se han registrado una serie de desastres naturales en los Estados Unidos de Norteamerica . EL PAIS AMERICANO TAMBIEN SE ESTA DESTRUYENDO -.

Pero nada le importa al estadounidence en este momento mas que Arthur ...mas que porfin se decida por un nombre para su bebe ...

-Aaron sigue siendo mi favorito ...¿que dices?


	2. Chapter 2

-_Solo falta que escojas un nombre ...seremos una familia como lo querías_ – sigue sin haber respuesta

-_Aarón sigue siendo mi favorito...¿qué dices?...Sé que también es tu favorito_ ..._**.LOSE**__._

Faltan pocos minutos para las 9, ahora la habitación por fin está en silencio, Alfred ya no llora ahora se encuentra de rodillas abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo y con una expresión perdida mantiene la mirada en su bebe .Se cansó de rogarle a su amado por una palabra, ya no lo hará ya sabe que no despertara, se acerca un poco más y después de un tierno beso en los labios le susurra ''_I love you __''. _

Francis y Mathew son los únicos que se han quedado en el pasadizo del hospital a pesar de que Alfred había pedido a todos que se marcharan después de que un leve temblor se sintiera, nada alarmante pero el tercero en las dos últimas horas.

La puerta permanece abierta, aun así Mathew no se atreve a entrar, no podía creerlo hace unos horas los médicos había asegurado de que Arthur estaba fuera de peligro y ahora está muerto, aun no se lo explica ,una de las pocas formas de que un inmortal muera es ….nadie más que Alfred sabe lo que paso.

Se escuchan unos pasos, a Alfred no parece importarle, ahora besa la mano de Arthur y vuelve a abrazarlo.

-Alfred ...no te hagas esto –Es Francis quien lo mira desde la entrada aun dudando si debe acercarse.

No obtiene respuesta. Voltea y se encuentra con los ojos tristes de Matthew, sabe que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar ahora que por primera vez ven a Arthur después de la noticia, pues Alfred no dejo que nadie se acercara. _Nadie._

-Todos sabemos por lo que estás pasando, yo también perdí a alguien a quien amaba ...pero debes pensar en tus ciudadanos- nuevo intento y el americano no responde.

Sigue mirando a su bebé mientras susurra algo que Francis y Mathew no logran escuchar.

-Alfred ya detente... ¿acaso...tu.. quieres …?

- ...

-¿Alfred?

-Él tendría que pagar por esto- por fin le dirige la palabra apenas un susurro lo suficientemente alto, aun así no deja de mirar a su bebé.

-¿Que´? ¿Qué estás diciendo? , la policía ya está buscando al sujeto que ocasiono esto.

-Es su culpa.

-Alfred, si esto sigue así…desaparecerás.

-El...

Francis cree equivocadamente entender, se acerca a Alfred lo sujeta del brazo obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

-El pagara, ya sabemos quién es pero ¡No puedes dejar que otros paguen también!

- ¡QUIERO ESTAR CON EL ¡

-¿En verdad tu…quieres desaparecer?

Alfred lo ignora no le importa nada, el mundo puede venirse abajo igual ya Arthur no está más aquí, un mundo sin él no tiene sentido, un mundo sin él tampoco debería existir.

Vuelve la vista en donde ha estado los últimos minutos sin dejar de repetir que es su culpa, no, no mira a Inglaterra, lo mira a él, allí esta quietecito en sus brazos.

No tuvo el valor para apartarlo porque sabe que su amado hubiera querido tenerlo así, protegiéndolo, no es una mirada de tristeza la que le dedica Alfred y mucho menos una de amor...lo sabía finalmente después de todo lo que hizo se lo habían quitado.

¿Qué te sucede Alfred? - Mathew que ha estado en silencio los últimos minutos se acerca, ahora entiende menos lo que pasa.

E..el iba a quitármelo... no podía dejarlo...no podía dejar que Arthur amara a alguien más que no fuera yo ...no podía ...nunca quise pero…él es mío , de nadie más …..y ahora esta con el…. ¿Por qué yo no puedo estar con él también?

-¿Qué? No...no entiendo - Los ojos de Matthew dicen todo lo contrario ahora mira con espanto a su hermano al igual que Francis.

-Francis atrae a Alfred hacia él, sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa, no logra creer en lo que piensa no quiere creerlo, le pedí una explicación –di algo Alfred – ya lo entendía aun así….- ¡Que…que hiciste ¡

Alfred empuja a Francis, vuelve acercarse a Arthur, al único que quiere explicarle lo que paso es a él …no lo escucha ….no responde….

-Yo te amo y él iba a apartarte de mi lado, iba a destruir todo lo que conseguí…. no podía vivir…no podía dejarlo nacer…pero tú no tenías que saberlo…no necesitamos a nadie más, solo tú y yo ….

Porque nunca los emboscaron esa mañana.

_**Solo lo emboscaron a él.**_

Porque nunca lo dejo solo, porque pudo contra esos hombres.

_**Claro que él podía.**_

Porque no dejo que lo golpearan.

_**Lo ordeno.**_

Porque él es héroe, su HEROE.

_**Solo de él.**_

Habían celebrado su boda hace unas semanas Y Arthur no podía creer lo feliz que era, estaba casado con el hombre que había amado desde hace muchísimos años y ahora esperaba un bebe. Alfred lo abrazaba por detrás, tenía un brazo apoyado en la almohada para así poder observar cada detalle de Arthur mientras dormía había estado así hace varios minutos .Él también era feliz tenia a Arthur y ... **Solo quería a Arthur**.

No necesita a nadie más, a ningún tercero en sus vidas eso lo sabía bien pero sucedió. Ahora baja la mirada y ve la pequeña prominencia en el vientre de su amado, allí está creciendo con cada mes no falta mucho para que nazca algo le dice que tiene que hacer algo aún no sabe qué pero tiene que hacerlo van a reemplazarlo pronto.

Si , de eso está seguro el americano lo confirmo esa misma mañana cuando supieron el sexo del bebe .

Un varón, aun recordaba cómo se emocionó el inglés cuando lo supo, sus ojos brillosos y el gesto de alegría que puso. No se podía decir lo mismo de Estados Unidos quien trataba de disimular lo más que podía su preocupación, solo sonrió cuando se quedó sin palabras, espero que sea suficiente para que Arthur ni siquiera sospeche. Ahora está allí mirándolo coloca con suavidad la mano donde crece el pequeño.

Había pasado por tanto para tenerlo desde el dolor de dejarlo cuando se independizo para que así Inglaterra dejara de verlo como un niño y empezara a verlo como su igual, tantos años de amor no correspondido por miedo del inglés que temía ser lastimado nuevamente finalmente lo había logrado Inglaterra lo amaba , era suyo ,pero ahora tendría que compartirlo.

Había escuchado como las naciones eran reemplazados por sus hijos de como Grecia reemplazo a la Antigua Grecia lo mismo se podía decir en el caso de Egipto.

Esta pateando con fuerza, _tal vez sepa lo que pienso_, se dice así mismo.

El territorio era lo que menos le preocupaba, a lo que más miedo tenía el americano no eran esas películas de terror que acostumbraba ver, lo que le aterraba, lo que le hacía despertar en medio de la noche desde que era pequeño era el perder el amor de Inglaterra para siempre. _NO VOY A PERMITIRLO _y una vez más vuelve a sentirlo.

-Debemos pensar en un nombre –dijo Arthur mientras volteaba a ver a Alfred, había despertado cuando sintió que su esposo acariciaba _(tocaba_) su vientre.

-Pensé que dormías.

-Yo también pensé que dormías.

-Es que quiero helado a estado pateando desde hace un rato sabes.

-Voy por el entonces- sonríe nervioso.

-Está bien Alfred...pero antes ¿no quieres sentirlo?

_**No quiero.**_

-Ah...claro que si honey- se agacha guiado por Arthur y coloca su oído donde crece su hijo.

_**No quiero perderte.**_

-No puedo esperar más sabes...

_**Yo tampoco puedo esperar**__._

-Tienes que pensar en un nombre pronto...

_**Tengo que hacerlo.**_

-Le contare cuentos como hacia contigo cuando eras bebe.

_**Voy a perderte si no lo hago.**_

-Seremos tan felices...

_**¿Lo serán? ¿Tú y él?**_

-Le hare unos soldaditos iguales a los tuyos..

_**Eso no.**_

-Y cuando crezca...

Alfred se levantó sin dejarlo continuar, voltea para no verlo pues no puede disimular el miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunta preocupado Arthur.

-No ...claro que no sucede nada... voy a traer el helado no es bueno hacerlo esperar ¿verdad?-

-Si ...claro, …..pero …olvídalo…. yo te espero

-Ya vuelvo.

Camino lo más rápido que puede a la cocina, no podía escucharlo más tiempo, cierra con seguro la puerta como si intentara esconderse.

No deja de repetirse que va a perderlo. Sabe del amor que siente Arthur desde ahora por ese bebe', no dudara en escogerlo, el nacerá y lo amara más que a él, luego crecerá y se enamoraran. No puede ni imaginárselo… no quiere …..ese miedo lo lastima.

_**Si se enamoró de mí a pesar de que un día me sostuvo en sus brazos ¿Por qué no sucedería lo mismo con él? **_

-No puede nacer.


End file.
